


tongue tied.

by katarama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Competition, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn’t fight over boys.</p>
<p>So with this thing with Malia?  Lydia is in very uncertain territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tongue tied.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



Lydia doesn’t fight over boys.

It’s partly that she’s never really had to.  She’s had to deal more with fending off boys she doesn’t want than she has chasing after the ones she does.  Lydia’s pretty and confident and put together, and tried very hard for years to be palatable, as well.  Guys go for that, whether Lydia wants them to or not.

It’s also partly because she’s never seen the point.  Lydia has a very well-developed idea of what is worth expending energy on, and there are very few guys worth that kind of effort.  Besides, Lydia hasn’t actually ever seen it produce great results.  It gives the dude an opportunity to act like a cocky asshole and makes a big production of pitting two women against each other, which is really not Lydia’s thing, these days.

So with this thing with Malia?  Lydia is in very uncertain territory.

Lydia and Scott haven’t even actually been on a date yet.  There’s been a kiss or two, one of which was in the locker room, and got people talking.  Scott invited her out to dinner, and the rumor mills went wild, because Malia had been making her home in Scott’s lap for about a week and a half.

Within a day or two, Malia and Scott had dinner arranged, too, and this… whatever this is.  Began.

Lydia has a lot of logical explanations for what is going on.  She has never been jealous, or felt particularly entitled to a boy’s attention, but she does have a competitive streak a mile wide.  And while Lydia thinks most guys are probably not worth competing over, Scott McCall is a diamond in the rough, sweet and earnest and a little bit dorky, but actually pretty funny.  Definitely a good kisser.  Lydia actually almost feels bad for getting Scott stuck in the middle of this, because Lydia is certain he’s never had two girls want him at once in his entire life.  He isn’t smug or gloating.  He mostly looks confused and uncertain, like he is trying to figure out if going out with both of them is morally wrong, or something.

Allison says that it’s probably more about Malia than it is about Scott.  Allison teases that Malia’s always drawn strong reactions out of Lydia, and though she goes down the probably erroneous “it’s probably a Hale genetics thing, remember how you used to be with Cora?” route, Lydia considers the fact that Allison maybe has a point.

Either way, Lydia’s date with Scott is before Malia’s, and she’s planning to knock the socks off of him.

* * *

 

“Have you gotten tongue yet?” is probably an unconventional greeting, but Lydia doesn’t think there’s a single thing about Malia that works by conventional standards.  Malia sits herself down on the edge of Lydia’s desk, her short cut-off shorts riding up and showing off more of her firm thighs than the dress code strictly allows.

Not that anyone actually enforces the dress code.  Lydia knows that better than anyone.

“I didn’t know we were having a dick measuring contest,” Lydia says.  

“A big dick doesn’t mean it’s gonna feel great,” Malia says casually.  “My dick’s just the right size.  But we weren’t talking dicks, we were talking tongues down your throat.”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell,” Lydia says, on instinct.  She doesn’t actually mind telling, typically, but she hasn’t kissed Scott with tongue, not yet.  She doesn’t really want to admit that to Malia, though.  She would bet that Malia has.  She hasn’t really seen Malia and Scott together all that much, because Scott spends a lot of his time with Stiles, and Malia is a fairly new student.  From what she heard, though, and what she’s observed herself, Malia tends to be very… physical.

Malia slides her butt further onto Lydia’s desk, putting all her weight on the surface.  Her long legs hang over the edge, her feet dangling in their solid brown boots.  “Good thing I’m not a lady, then,” Malia says casually, “because Scott’s really awesome at kissing with tongue.  I didn’t know he had it in him, because he seems like the type to go slowly.  Do the whole romancing thing.  It’s probably the dimples that fool you, right?”

Lydia just stares at Malia for a second, because that is what Lydia figured, too.  Scott went straight for asking Lydia out on a date, and although they have already kissed, and they’ve held hands a few times, they haven’t actually been moving that quickly.  Lydia didn’t want to push him, since she wasn’t angling for just a hook-up.

“Uh, right,” she says anyway, her eyes shifting.  “The dimples.”

“He smells good when you’re making out with him,” Malia says.  Lydia doesn’t sure if she means in a werecoyote way or in a body wash kind of way.  Lydia thinks it’s probably the former, though it could be either.  The only time Lydia’s _really_  kissed him, everything smelled like gross locker room.  “Just so you know, for when you get there.”

“For when I get there?” Lydia demands.  Lydia looks up to see Malia scooting herself to the edge of the desk and pushing off, landing on her feet.  She takes out a stick of gum from her pocket and undoes the wrapper, the smell of watermelon reaching Lydia’s nose.  

Malia pops it in her mouth and grins.  “Yeah.  Your heart’s beating way too fast, and your scent changed.  You haven’t even licked in his mouth yet.”

“It’s none of your business what I do with my mouth, sweetheart,” Lydia huffs out, but Malia only shrugs.

“Maybe I want it to be,” Malia replies.  

Before Lydia has time to respond, Malia’s walking away.  

Lydia isn’t sure if Malia cares because she wants Lydia’s mouth to be away from Scott’s or because she wants Lydia’s mouth to be doing something else entirely.

* * *

 

The date with Scott comes, and Lydia spends almost two hours getting ready for it.  She does her hair and ensures her makeup is perfect, picking the longest-lasting red lipstick she has.  She picks out her outfit carefully, ensuring that she’s broadcasting just the right first date vibes.  She wouldn’t be opposed to a little making out, but since they’re going the date route, Malia’s teasing aside, she isn’t going to lift her skirt just for breadsticks at a low-end Italian restaurant.

“You look amazing,” Scott says when he comes to pick her up, and she smiles and gives him a smile, a quick, brief kiss to start the night.

The thing about Scott is that he is sweet, and that he tries.  He opens the door for her at the restaurant and doesn’t try to order for her.  He doesn’t dominate the conversation, and he seems genuinely interested in what Lydia has to say.  He’s actually very easy to talk to; he asks questions that let Lydia know he’s listening, and his compliments are almost painfully earnest, to the point where Lydia can’t help but be gently flattered because she knows he means them.  He picks up the check before Lydia can even see the amount on it.

It’s the best date Lydia’s had in a very long time.  It’s the first date Lydia’s had in a long time that has felt like a date, instead of like step one on the path to getting laid.  Lydia enjoys herself and finds that she doesn’t want it to end.  She wants to bring Scott inside and hang out and watch TV together, maybe kiss for a little bit on the couch.

“I have to get home to return the car keys to my mom,” Scott admits as they pull up to her house.  “But I had a really fun time.  I mean, it was super, super great, and I’m really glad you agreed to come with me.”

“I’m really glad you asked me,” Lydia says.  She watches as Scott’s whole face lights up, and the sign of small dimples at the corner of each end of his smile sends warmth through her.  “Would you like to walk me to the door?”

“Oh, sure!” Scott says.  He puts the car in park and gets out, walking behind the car to get to her door.  He goes to open it, and then tries again, his face screwing up.

Lydia realizes that the door is locked, and she laughs as she unlocks it, gesturing for Scott to back up and pushing it open herself.

“I tried,” Scott says, and Lydia smiles, closing the door behind her and reaching out for his hand.

“You get an A for effort,” she tells him.  His hand is warm and solid in hers, and she guides him up to the door, bringing him up onto the doorstep with her.

“I had fun,” she says.  “We should do this again.”

“Just let me know when you’re free,” Scott says.  

A gentle breeze blows whisps of hair into Lydia’s face, but before Lydia can reach up to fix it, Scott’s free hand is there, slowly brushing it out of the way.  His hand cups her cheek, and he leans down, closing just the little bit of a height gap that even Lydia’s heels can’t remove.  When his lips brush against hers, it’s like the gentlest whisper, the softest press before Lydia deepens it.  She can feel the way the corners of his mouth move, Scott holding back a smile, and it’s enough to have her suppressing a smile, too, more butterflies in her stomach than at the beginning of the date.

“Sorry,” Scott says as she pulls away.  His cheeks are glowing in the dim light from Lydia’s front porch, his eyes reflecting the yellowness of the light.  “I’m really happy.  With you.”

“I’m happy with you, too,” she says, and she leans in to kiss Scott again.

* * *

 

Lydia finds herself thinking about kissing Scott the whole day after.  He smiles at her from across the room in homeroom and she starts thinking about it, and it doesn’t really let up.  She’s distracted and changing in the locker room after P.E., thinking about it again, when there’s a hand on her bare shoulder, pressing her bra strap into her skin.  Lydia jumps and turns, her arms moving on instinct to form an X, covering the parts of her skin that are bare.

“Relax,” Malia says, moving her hand and holding both up, a pacifying gesture.  “You’re really jumpy, I would’ve thought you’d be more mellow after your date with Scott.”

“The date with Scott was good,” Lydia says.  “People sneaking up on me is not.”

“Did you finally get some tongue?” Malia asks.  “Stiles says Scott got home in time for curfew, so I’m guessing you didn’t mate.”

“No one actually says mate,” Lydia says as she reaches for her shirt, sliding it on over her head.  She opens her locker back up to put her P.E. clothes in, and she undoes her hair to rebraid it.  “And yes.  I did.  We kissed when he walked me to the door.  I didn’t smell him, though.”

“That’s because you couldn’t,” Malia says.  “Not like me.  My nose is better.  I can tell you and Scott was good, though, because you smelled turned on all through homeroom.”

“Privacy?” Lydia suggests.  The idea of Malia being able to smell Lydia and know what she’s thinking about should probably freak her out, more than it does.  Maybe she’s just used to being around werewolves enough that the novelty is running out.  “We don’t have to talk about everything you smell.”

“We haven’t,” Malia says.  “I haven’t brought up how Scott smells the same way around both of us.  Or how you smelled when you kept looking at my thighs the other day.  I think maybe you need to touch yourself more, if you smell like this so much.”

“I touch myself plenty,” Lydia says brusquely.  

“Maybe you need other people to be touching you a little more, then,” Malia responds.  “I could help you, if-”

“Malia, I’m being touched just the right amount,” Lydia says.  She’s sincerely hoping that Malia will drop the subject, because it isn’t something she ever would have wanted dragged out into the open like this, and she isn’t even sure Malia realizes that it isn’t exactly a casual conversation topic.  She hopes she hasn’t been discussing it with other people, like Stiles or Kira, or, worst of all, Scott.  “Don’t you have to get to class?”

“I have a free period,” Malia says.

“Well, I have a class to go to,” Lydia tells her.  She grabs her jacket and her bag, shutting the locker door.  “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lydia gets out before Malia can say anything else, but now she just has a whole extra set of things to think about the rest of the day.

* * *

 

Lydia’s only aware that Malia and Scott’s first official date is coming because Malia tells her.  Malia has been hovering around a lot lately, and Lydia is simultaneously relieved and disappointed that a lot of the more inappropriate comments decrease.  They start talking more, and while it’s sometimes about Scott, and while those conversations often have a kind of quietly competitive tinge to them, they talk about other things, too.  There’s a big gap between what Lydia has experienced and what Malia has experienced, but being pack and going to school together gives them a starting point to build from.  Malia is blunt in a way that Lydia appreciates more often than not, and which prevents Lydia from hiding behind anything.

It’s as disarming as it is enjoyable.

But Malia gets more excited the closer her and Scott’s date comes, and Lydia expects the jealousy to start creeping in.  She and Scott have hung out a few times with the rest of the pack, but haven’t scheduled another date, yet, and Lydia feels like she should be more worried about that than she is.  Things with Scott don’t feel any more urgent, though, and although she wouldn’t mind not feeling like she’s lagging behind Malia on the physical front, she doesn’t feel like there’s anything she has to be jealous of, objectively.  She feels comfortable with Scott, and she’s pretty sure Scott felt the same way.

“Scott and I are going to the movies,” Malia tells Lydia, and Lydia tells her to have fun.  Malia comes back afterwards with tales of kissing in the very back of the theater, Scott deliberately choosing a movie he thought few people would be at, just to be sure that they didn’t make any noise by accident and disrupt anyone’s moviegoing experience.  They shared candy, and Malia brags about kissing some from her mouth to Scott’s.

“That’s probably not very sanitary,” Lydia says mildly, but there’s no heat behind it.  Malia tells her that she had fun and that it was a good time, and Lydia is more happy for her than not, and doesn’t really feel as upset as she would expect.

“You should come next time,” Malia says.  “It’d save Scott the money of trying to take both of us out separately.  I can be unsanitary for the both of us.”

“I don’t think it works that way, sweetheart,” Lydia says, but Malia looks skeptical.

“It should be,” she says.  “I don’t know why it shouldn’t be.”

“Most people don’t date more than one person at a time.”

“Well, we’re already breaking that rule, so I don’t see why we have to follow the others,” Malia points out.  “I’m going to talk to Scott and see what he thinks.  As long as the idea of going on a date with me doesn’t bother you.”

“It doesn’t,” Lydia has to admit.  

“Maybe this time, you can get tongue from me, too, then,” Malia says, and Lydia can’t say she isn’t against the idea.

* * *

 

Scott doesn’t have an issue with it, so they’re going on a date together.  He checks in with Lydia, first, to make sure that what Malia told him was accurate, and that she wouldn’t be upset if he took them both out together.  Lydia is very up front with him on some things she previously had not wanted to acknowledge too loudly, and Scott seems more pleased than not.

“Malia’s really great,” he says warmly.  “I think it’s great that you two are clicking the same way you’re clicking with me.”

Lydia wouldn’t say it’s exactly the same, at all.  She doesn’t deny that there’s something more to it than casual locker room chats, though.  Malia sends Lydia glances on days where she wears tall boots that accentuate her calves and leaves the skin of her thighs bare, like she’s expecting Lydia to break and reach out and touch there herself.  Malia starts changing next to Lydia in the locker room, taking off her shirt and sometimes refusing to wear a bra because it’s too uncomfortable.  Lydia is certainly attracted to her.  That’s undeniable.

There hasn’t been the chance to really test anything out, though, and the romantic aspect is even more untested.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Kira says enthusiastically when Lydia tries to get her thoughts on what’s going on.  “It seems like Malia and Scott always have fun on dates, and you and Scott always have fun on dates.”

“Malia and I have never had a date,” Lydia points out.  “We haven’t done anything together.”

“You’re testing it out now, right?” Kira asks.  “It’ll probably happen on this date.  If you want it to, that is.  I’m sure it’ll be okay!”

Lydia didn’t exactly need the pep talk, but she ultimately doesn’t mind it so much, anyway.  

* * *

 

Dates with three people are different than dates with two people, Lydia decides.  The other person changes the dynamic, especially when that other person is Malia.  Keeping a conversation going is easier, because there’s someone else to contribute.  They decide to split the check, instead of letting one person cover it for everyone, mostly because at the beginning of the night they aren’t sure if there are going to be two more dates to make it even.  When there is playing footsie under the table, Lydia has to check to see whose feet are touching hers.  

There’s another set of hands to hold, and the weird feeling of knowing the difference, Malia’s hands smaller and fingers thinner, her skin slightly rougher.  There’s a lot more kissing, some of it totally unfamiliar, that uncertainty before Malia laid one on her, the concern Lydia had that it wasn’t going to work out, and that the rest of the date was going to be incredibly awkward.

“Relax and go with it,” Malia says before she kisses Lydia.  Lydia is much less good at relaxing than she pretends to be, but the kiss helps a lot, because it’s good.  It’s less sweet than her first kiss with Scott, more demanding.  It’s the kind of kiss that takes all of Lydia’s attention, that grabs her by the heart and holds her, surprising her when it softens after so she can catch her breath.  

“Have you two done this before?” Scott asks after seeing it.

“No, but we should’ve,” Malia says.  “It just took Lydia a little bit of time to catch up.”

Scott chases the kiss with something deeper but less intense, and Lydia relishes in the feeling.  “Well, you can do it any time you want.  Now that we’re all on the same page, I think.”

“I’m not even sure what page that is,” Lydia admits.  “But doing this again sounds nice.”

“It’s the page where you wind up tongue tied over a little bit of tongue,” Malia says, grinning.  “Just wait until we get to sex.”

“I’m not a blushing virgin,” Lydia protests, but Scott laughs, and Lydia can’t help but smile.

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Malia asks.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
